The Trilogy of Shinigami: A different mind, a different society
by littlemintchan
Summary: In this story, one women had the goal to erase segration against her kind and protect her best friend from both her allies and her enemies, her other side is complicated and unknown, revealing a past that must be hidden, will she survive her role as Captain or die as a Arrancar? Chapters are posted weekly so find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new captain arrives…

The nine captains stood in two lines, facing each other and some blank spots, the head captain of squad one sat in front of the two lines awaiting to introduce the new captain. He slid his bitten off nails across the top of the cane, tracing the edged in marks before licking his lips and standing up, "I've called you all here to introduce the new ninth squad captain, if she was here rig-" as if on cue, a short and thinly built women entered the meeting room, her captain's jacket flew back at the sudden gust of wind from the doors. "Sorry, I'm here!" She spoke out loud, rushing to her new spot as her boots instead of sandals hit the floor every step in the quiet room. "Never mind, she is here, everyone please meet the new ninth squad captain, Takai Jung, make her feel welcome among us captains." The old man spoke, one hand raised and flattened to gesture to the new women standing between kamamura, the rather large man made it near impossible to see past him to her and so did Kenpachi who scooted ever closer to whisper, "How strong are you?" Only to get an elbow in his hip, pushing him back to his place and giving her space. "You guys can call me Jung or Takai, I don't mind!" Her white hair lay past her hips; a French braid made it go only that length and laid it over her shoulder to show off the glorious length. Her white eyes were like Gin's rarely seen eyes but they held that generous sparkle of Aizen's brother who died when she was little. "Now that she has been introduced, lets get on to business, bounts have appeared in the human world, Takai, I request you stay here until more information in known but if it comes to it and they get close to winning, you will defeat them understood?" Nod, a simple gesture before they were dismissed the hunt began for Toshiro to get more information and Takai to visit her friend while things were still calm.

Once most captains left including Takai, the only presence left was three captains; Jui Feng of 2nd division, Toshiro Histugaya of 10th division and Jushiro Ukitake of 13th division. They stood silent once the coast was clear before the comments began. "She seems odd...suspicious even...I never even heard of that soul reaper until today!" Feng's voice was spiteful about the new captain of 9th division. "Calm down, Feng." Ukitake's soft voice hoped to calm the strict women to not say such things about a new captain but Toshiro did not help. "I've never seen such a captain outfit and she wears boots instead of traditional sandals!" Feng spoke, interrupting Toshiro fast and unpleasantly. "Captain Feng, calm down now! This is not the time to distrust the new captain, if you're so suspicious then go ask captain Kurotsuchi about her data. For now we have to get more information on the bounts that appeared." He turned towards the door, not accepting any other comments from either of the captains and being the strong commander he was, he left swiftly to get the patrols out. Ukitake was smiling ever so softly before going in to a coughing fit, Feng sighed, helping Ukitake back to his squad's barracks. Her suspicions were not ending there, she was far too curious to let this new captain be a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The definition of friendship

A man's face so red that somehow a simple smile and, "Hello Uncle" reduced Aizen's unhappiness by ninety percent; his favorite niece was standing before him as the glowing, beautiful figure of his brother's image, she was smart and held so much sarcasm that you wouldn't be able to tell if she was serious or not. She chuckled ever so lightly before hugging her favorite uncle, "Is Luna here?" The man nodded, pointing to her room and Takai moved toward it.

Once the door opened, Luna knew who it was and jumped to hug her tightly, spinning the light albino before letting her down. "I didn't think you would visit today, you're a captain now, how cool!" She sat back upon the comfy chair, "Captain of 9th squad now, I'll be quite busy with the bounts appearing so don't try to contact me until I see you again alright?" Nodding, content to see her friend after the whole Aizen event, "I'll be sure to bring you a gift next time. How is your training going, Luna?" Finally Takai sat down on the comfy bed, twirling a piece of white hair curious. "It's going good; Aizen has another arrancar teaching me. Do you still have your mask?" Takai nodded, pulling a white mask out with black lines in such a strange design and showing it to Luna. "I always keep it with me; I never use it ever since I became a soul reaper." Both smiled, hugging each other before Takai left to head back to soul society.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After the bounts

The bounts had been a horrible event; the young captain of ninth squad was still exhausted after she met Ichigo Kurosaki, a strange man that seemed to be just like her, half hollow and half soul reaper, it made the feeling of knives keep stabbing her stomach and heart. Hisagi tapped the door of her home before sliding it open, revealing himself on his knees in respect. "Captain, your presence is requested by Captain Byakuya. Shall I come with you?" Her body stood, slowly but eventually she walked past Hisagi and stood at the end of the lined porch. "No, I know what he wants and you don't need to attend for such stuff. Please make sure the squad is well rested before they head out to their posts." He nodded and she left, it was still so early in the morning that his medium length hair was pulled back with her fingers instead of brushed.

She had no idea what the captain wanted, Byakuya was a confusing man that made her paranoid to be around, she knew his feelings toward her but he loved Rukia as his sister more. She stood at his home, the Kuchiki home, a beautiful sight. "You've come…" Soul society would need a new 9th captain after Byakuya scared her in to oblivion or rather the void. "Don't sneak behind me like some kind of snake, captain Byakuya!" The man walked past her, their white jackets sliming past each other before they disconnected and the small women followed the large man. "So what do you need, Byakuya?" Her voice sounded impatient, her head still a fog from the bounts coming to Serietie. "I'm sending you to the human world with Renji." He spoke ever so blunt, right to the point of execution. "What?" Takai was confused; he had authority to send another captain with his lieutenant to the human world? "Go, he is waiting for you at the Senkaimon." Then he disappeared in to his study room or was it Rukia's room? She was just confused but left either way to the Senkaimon, the gate to the human world for soul reapers. _"I hope he has permission from head captain Yamamoto."_

"I hate this gigai! It's too tight!" She yelled at Renji, they had to attend the local high school to watch over Ichigo Kurosaki. "Shut up. I got use to it in a day or two so you can also. Come on, we are going to be late." They entered the classroom quietly as Renji took his regular seat and Takai just stood at the door way. "Students, quiet down and welcome our new class mate!" Takai got wide eyed, everyone was staring at her so she had to play the role of innocent, shy and quiet girl so her right hand held itself over her chin and she fiddled with her skirt end. "I-I'm Takai Jung, p-please call me Takai if you like…" Silence fell then before people yelled out 'welcome Takai'. "Take a seat where you like, Takai." She nodded and moved to sit next to Ishida who pushed his glasses up. "Hello." He blushed gently, making her smile and tipping her head. "Hello, what is your name?" She asked, leaning to the end of the desk as he blushed more. "Ishida Uryuu." He turned to see her finally and smiled ever so slightly. "Nice to meet you Ishida, I hope we can become friends." It was the last thing said before school ended and everyone was released.

Takai wandered the town alone, Renji had gone off to ask Urahara if he could stay there while on this mission so she was left alone to patrol. The loud growl of a hollow mutilated the silence and she could hear it close to her location. "Hm, where is it?" The growling stopped, its presence vanished before the building behind her exploded and people ran away screaming before she was engulfed in the cloud of dust and debris. The hollow was behind her but she didn't have enough time to get out of her gigai and fight him! "Takai, get down!" A voice rang out and she fell to cover herself, the blue light striking above her and destroying the hollow. "A Quincy…?" She mumbled, standing up before looking around. "You ok Takai?" Ishida stepped forward and hugged her, making sure she was alright. "You're a Quincy?" They were both shocked now; Ishida had no clue how she knew about quinces or how she could see a hollow in the first place. "How did you know? Are you a soul reaper?" He backed away, his guard coming up quickly to block those feelings away again.

"Yes, I'm a soul reaper…I'm Captain of 9th squad, Takai Jung." This was not love between them, no; it was an understanding that neither would like to fight each other. "I don't care if you're a Quincy, you shouldn't care if I'm a soul reaper, do not tell anyone alright? We are not enemies." She spoke with venom in her voice, that sweet shy person was gone in an instant, replaced with this captain soul reaper. "Agreed, I will still be your human friend, but don't expect anything when you're a soul reaper and out of that gigai, alright?" A smile broke on both their faces; his Reishi bow disappearing and they went back to their roles as humans, as friends.

"_Fool, you will always be her enemy, she will always be yours, no matter if your human and she is in a gigai, we will expose you both as enemies." _A silent voice that could not be heard by the shinigami or the Quincy, only by himself, no one would know what was to come between the fragile tension between all races; human or god-like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship And Enemies

The rest of the week seemed odd, Takai had to learn quickly about human life and still play her innocent role, seeming to realize Rukia had the same role. "Good morning, Ishida-kun!" She set the school bag down on the desk, sitting down afterwards while Ichigo and his group talked off to the side of them. "Good morning, Takai. Your happy today…" Again, he pushed his glasses up like every other day or every couple minutes. "Of course I am, look at this." She pulled from her bag a small juice container and held it out for him to see. "It's juice." He spoke bluntly, but seeing her pout changed his mind. "It's awesome." He smiled ever so slightly before the teacher entered the room and everyone sat down.

"Good morning class, how was everyone's Monday yesterday?" The class responded like robots, "Great!" before silencing once again. The day was filled with class work until lunch, where Ichigo and his friends sat on the roof or in the courtyard. Today it was the roof where Takai was drinking her juice container and comments flew around her head, never entering and never having to exit. "Takai? Takai! Hello?" Ichigo flicked her forehead gently, knocking her back to earth in her head. "What?" "Did you hear the news?" The look on her face said no, she wasn't in to media even in the human world. "You didn't? Shame. Anyway, come by Urahara's shop afterwards, that's if you're not walking with Ishida home." Renji commented, getting a knee slammed under his chin before Takai sat back down like a gentle flower. "I have to walk with someone, I can't go shinigami on humans just because they hate my white hair and how long it is." They all shrugged, knowing it was a bad topic to discuss so they ate their lunch quietly before the rest of the day began again.

The first two arrancars entered like a meteorite hitting the ground, Ichigo managed to halt them from hurting Orihime with his blade, but got injured also so Urahara and Yoruichi stopped the giant arrancar while the smaller one just stood several feet back to observe. Everything got worse after they left, Ichigo was depressed because Orihime got hurt trying to save him and Chad was also injured. "Ichigo, what happened in that battle?" Takai was blunt, not taking his depression kindly. "Nothing." He said; they were walking to his house with Rukia. "Is it because of the hollow within you?" Rukia asked, seeing Ichigo tense and shoot a look right at her surprised. "Everyone in soul society knows about you and your inner hollow." Silence fell before Ichigo finally answered. "I'm having trouble holding him back when I use bankai…" The two females nodded that they understood not to go further in to the subject unless a need arises.

Could this class get anymore weird? We had another new student who proceeded to spell his name backwards in Japanese on the board. His name was Shinji and he looked weird compared to my beautiful male friend, Renji. "I hope we can be friends, Ichigo Kurosaki." His wide stupid grin forced people to look away and actually pay attention to the teacher. "Huh? Uh…sure, whatever." Ichigo seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in, not knowing the meaning behind Shinji's words. "Where did you transfer from, Shinji?" I asked, he turned to look at me from behind, his eyes growing wide before they lowered. "I'm not Matsumoto so keep your eyes up here." His face turned to shock before nodding, obeying her request and/or demand. "And what is your name, beautiful?" He held his hand out, taking a piece of dangling bang hair from her face to twirl on his finger. "I'm Takai, nice to meet you." He smiled before letting the hair go and turning back to pay attention. My mind was in a daze afterwards, why did his presence unsettle my very being? Why did he look so ugly at the same time? So many questions ran through her head until lunch time, where the group sat in the courtyard, Ichigo was sleeping under a tree while the girls talked near him, Chad and Ishida weren't with us today, a shame because I wanted to see Ishida again.

"Takai, there you are!" Ichigo halted his running by the shorter women, breathing heavy before continuing his sentence. "I…met someone…called a Visor, what are they?" Her face warped to a shocked yet curious face at the same time. "They are soul reapers who accepted their hollow side, gaining a hollow mask and becoming even more powerful." She said, making Ichigo a bit confused until he saw the look in her eyes. "Are you a visor?" He asked; Takai grabbed his wrist before pulling him to an alleyway as to not be heard. "Not a visor, I'm just like you, but I've already learned to control my hollow side." She slipped the white mask out, its designs mimicked elven designs, one side had red lines, the other had black and it only covered her upper face like a masquerade mask. "Do you still have yours?" She asked; he shook his head before speaking. "It was destroyed…" He almost looked sad if he didn't continue. "I need to control my hollow to protect my friends, please help me." He pleaded and she shook her head. "We would need to see the Visored, if you want to control your hollow." Ichigo looked defeated, demolished by now because of her answer and he ran off, possibly to home until her cellphone got a message of a hollow nearby. "Good timing, I bet he'll let off some steam now." She popped a piece of candy pill in her mouth before changing to her Shinigami form, racing off to go watch if Ichigo made it before her.

The hollow was a low level one, one slice from Ichigo's sword and it was killed. "Good job Ichigo!" Rukia raised her clenched hand in to the air, applauding him for the extremely small victory. They both were happy until all three of us halted whatever we were doing, the spiritual pressure around us increased, getting heavier before we headed to where it came from. "What is this, Rukia?" Ichigo asked; this had to be a big hollow or a Mentos Grande. "We will see, but I can't tell what it is right now." If they had known what laid ahead than they would have went prepared.


End file.
